User talk:BlazingBurdy/Archive 1
Been using this build in Random Arenas for a while, now. It's pretty WIN. Try it out and post your resulting experiences. Thanks. ^^ --BlazingBurdy 12:19, 5 February 2009 (EST) :Welcome, I dont play PvP but dual stance seems wrong to me as well as weak attack chain also dont add build tags on your userpage thanks. --Anonimous. D: 07:13, 6 February 2009 (EST) ::Sorry about the tags part. I'm open to any training on how to put builds up for critiques and/or ratings. However, the chain I prescribed isn't weak. You have an unblockable lead attack, deep wound and an aoe dual attack meant for decimating melee as well as foes that bundle up on bridges, narrow passages, etc.. Not to mention that WotA and Crit. Eye combined will boost criticals on daggers to the point where it exceeds that of degen pressure from builds like Palm Strikers (which use poison, bleeding, etc.. which draw cond., ff, etc.. completely negate). I've used my build repeatedly and I have experienced a higher success rate even against high-ranking players with devastating builds (comprised of everything ranging from extreme hex pressure to the heaviest melee/ranged attacks). Try it first, then come and tell me if your thought it was weak or not. If you haven't tried it and used it in the ways I've provided, then please do not exercise judgement on it until you do so. Thanks. --BlazingBurdy 18:13, 6 February 2009 (EST) :::EXTREME lol @ Way of the Assassin and Distortion. Cancel your elite stance for a 3 sec dodge attacks stance?? niiiiiiice. And since you reamed the previous poster on his suggestion, i'm sure i'll get something along the lines of "try it then comment". All i can say is it's a sin with little damage compared to most sins, only inflicts 1 condition, doesn't knock down, no self healing/cleansing, ...etc. it doesn't do any 1 good thing well, including killing. Danstokes 23:57, 24 February 2009 (UTC) ::::It's straight dw's and dps. No kd is required for killing, only deepwound and extreme damage. Distortion is used as an anti-pressure and I've won plenty of 10-wins in Random Arenas against even the toughest, high-ranked competitors. I've won so much with it that, it I play long enough and beat teams over and over, they'll spec against me with enchant removals and wild strike/blow in attempts at defeating me. So, this build is proven to win. --BlazingBurdy 13:46, 25 February 2009 (UTC) :Either people spec against you, or Wild Blow / Ench Removal simply is common. I know the answer to that one; you don't seem to. --- -- ( ) (talk) 14:03, 25 February 2009 (UTC) ::What's the question I don't know the answer to that you so slanderously speak of? If you don't try the build, how are you going to like or dislike it? Use it and come back to my page with results! Remember, half the battle comes from proper usage/management of this build. This means you can't go all willy-nilly with improper timing of stance swapping or not covering Haste with Distortion, etc. If you absolutely MUST have KDs in your build, this build is NOT for you. Go with some of the already-existing builds for that. As far as cleansing goes, most PvX Melee builds HAVE NO SELF-CLEANSING in it. Does this mean it's no longer a great build? If that's the case, there's a whole list of builds that need to come off the 'Greats' section because of their lack of 'self-cleansing. --BlazingBurdy 14:53, 25 February 2009 (UTC) :::The question wether Wild Blow and ench removal is common, or that people take it solely because you are playing. Also, I never even looked at the build, so cut the crap. --- -- ( ) (talk) 14:58, 25 February 2009 (UTC) ::::Your concern (or lack thereof) about my build and/or it's usage is of no consequence to me. Either you use it and like it, or you don't and just go about your business. I can give a shit less which path you take. I'm simply putting it out there and telling readers this build is the sheeit! --BlazingBurdy 15:13, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Congratulations on making a bad build. You're so cool! —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 12:28, 12 March 2009 (UTC) :You are in violation of PvX:DICK--Relyk 15:18, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Strike as One is HEAH! Discuss! C: --BlazingBurdy 03:45, 17 March 2009 (UTC) :Higher Expertise much. --[[User:Shazam The Assassin|'Shazzy]][[User Talk:Shazam The Assassin|diddles']] 03:52, 17 March 2009 (UTC) ::Scavenger Strike much? Used this build. First time up with mediocre team (won 10 consec). The point in it is to have max Spear/BM for damagez. --BlazingBurdy 03:53, 17 March 2009 (UTC) :::I also won a 12-consec, cutting into TA for two match-ups! That 13th one was.. well, unlucky! >.> This build can kill a target within 9-10 seconds. --BlazingBurdy 19:11, 17 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Won 5 more 10-consec wins with it today! :P --BlazingBurdy 17:00, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Like someone once told me on a build I made--"Wins in RA mean nothing, because, as the name suggests, it's random. Meaning random skills by random players with random levels of pvp. Try it in TA if it's going to be an Arena build" Greanths Warrior 05:36, 23 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::Seriously though- drop the paragon secondary entirely, give yourself 14/12/9 Beast Mastery/Expertise/Marksmanship, take an r9 15^50 recurve bow, and replace Merciless Spear with D-Shot. Also, the fact that you're using a pet to do damage, and Otyugh's Cry is not on your bar is just bad. A pet with +24armor and unblockable attacks is gud I herd. Drop bestial fury for Otyugh's. If you're bad at interrupting, just replace Merciless Spear with Brutal Strike rather than d-shot- or just swap d-shot for savage shot and spam the heck out of it, idc. ~ Rayala 21:50, 7 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::No DW is worse than bad! Where am I gonna fit it of not by taking out dw or IAS? I've won against high-ranked competitors and there's absolutely nothing wrong with this build. Any changes and it conforms to your standards (low). --BlazingBurdy 16:20, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Hi Stop posting. --71.229 03:54, 23 March 2009 (UTC) :When you stop breathing. --BlazingBurdy 05:31, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Are you actually any good at ranger? Considering you were telling 2 high ranked ones they were wrong on mels shot page. Reunion 12:49, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :Yes. I've played them all and I find a R/P (in 4v4) to be more efficient in the long run with damage/pressure than a bow ranger; 8v8 is totally different. The only perk with bow rangers is M.Bane, D.Shot and S.Savage.. rest is crap tbh. Not to mention that most skills & spells used and abused nowadays is 1/4-3/4 activations.. and you always need a line of sight, which means rangers are shit outta luck. --BlazingBurdy 03:22, 4 June 2009 (UTC) ::You answered his question. might have been the opposite of what you intended but oh well, you called dshot a minor perk. you also argued for spears over bows by saying you can't rupt for crap. 3/4 is ruptable easily if you don't suck at anticipation. You also said that there is nothing worth rupting, which again proves your extreme talent for, and knowledge of pvp. Also: you used the LoS arguement, in saying spears are better than bows, which is point blank dumbfounding. the brute intelligence in that post amazes me, congrats on being a good and funny troll if you were trying to be one, if not, stop telling who know what they are doing how to play ranger. Thanks for the laugh, Bad soles 03:48, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :::It's not a laugh or a troll, and anticipation can only take you so far because all rupts come with fucking aftercast (not to mention I'm not some no-life nerd that can count every fucking recharging skill on someone's bar off the top of my fucking head while worrying about line-of-sight and positioning) ..not to mention everybody runs blockfag nowadays so Magebane's the only viable answer to all. Dshot's good only for backline relief but sucks at damage. Bow rangers are only good in 8v8 anymore tbh, which makes R/P's much more appealing since they can deliver greater damage and pressure over time than bow rangers. Anet WTFPWN'd rangers in these last few updates so they have almost no viability anymore other than for split-degen, rupting and ganking NPCs. So, GTFO if you don't like my pref; never asked you to anywayz. --BlazingBurdy 16:35, 4 June 2009 (UTC) ::::I heard that rangers spread massive pressure and have the most utility in the game. I also heard that mels is the most commonly run ranger elite. Life 20:26, 4 June 2009 (UTC) ::::To be honest 3/4s are really easy to reflex, you don't need to anticipate. Being able to qknock for 1/4 casts also helps, but thats to do with not being bad at ranger. I fail to see how dshot is only good at backline relief - A dshot on woh actually wins games. At least when i TA, i would not lose to some shitty build which runs r/p over bow (unless it is hexes, but r/p is run for a completely different reason then, but i don't often lose to hexes anyway :P). Saying rangers have no viability apart from splitting and ganking NPCs is actually hilarious. Please don't voice your opinions on stuff unless you actually have some experience at at least an average rank like ~75ish. Reunion 20:50, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :::::Like rank has any meaning other than you're a snobby 1337ist pig who thinks that different-colored capes or a couple of words under your feet will make you any less of a nerd and threat to tolerance than you already are. Sorry, but I don't have twitchy reflexes (already stated twice with this line) and I used to do some d-shotting on WoH back before this massive ranger-bashing that's been going on lately. Rangers have been brought to their knees, told to open wide and think of watermelon & chicken. They suck now (period). Rupting 3/4's takes a bit of luck, too (hardly skill). If you call predicting skill castings skill? ..then you're sadly mistaken because real "good" players don't always cast on "recharge", which means you prolly beat bad players anyhow.. and I ain't no nerd who counts recharging skills and times (like someone posting on my user talk page *rolls eyes*). 1337ist nerds, making up for your real-life shortcomings GTFO x2 >=P... --BlazingBurdy 21:24, 4 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::Predicting has very little to do with skill recharge, you really have no idea what you're talking about. Yeah, because playing at a higher rank means you're a nerd? I'm pretty sure I'll have less hours played than you bro. Just cuz you play higher up doesn't make you play more :\ And by rank, I mean, why on earth are you saying r/p is more effective when you run it against terrible people? Reunion 21:47, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::4v4 is where rangers shine. the ability to screw ever other person on their team wins matches. They get kills, can be extremely defensive if need-be, and turn one death into 4. --|''' Hipowi ' [[User talk:Hipowi|''pew pew pew]] 22:43, 4 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::You saying rangers suck is the reason why you should uninstall. Life 23:07, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::If I skimmed correctly, he said that bow rangers are fine and dandy in gvg, but outclassed by spear rangers in TA. probly worse?--|''' Hipowi ' [[User talk:Hipowi|''pew pew pew]] 23:32, 4 June 2009 (UTC) You really run a R/P that's based around Hexway in a balanced team (W/E, N/W, Mo/W, R/P)? FrostytheAdmin 23:34, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :yes, d-shot is not enough dmg for him--|''' Hipowi ' [[User talk:Hipowi|''pew pew pew]] 19:19, 5 June 2009 (UTC) ::No, Ranger's not enough damage for me. --BlazingBurdy 02:55, 7 June 2009 (UTC) :::I think you should listen to OP.- 02:03, 17 June 2009 (UTC) ::::I think you should stfu + gtfo. --BlazingBurdy 12:43, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :::::And I think listening to elders (aka: people who have more experience in something) is usually a good thing. You don't tell your grampa to shut the fuck up and get the fuck out now do you? Listen, learn, improve and get better.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"a rabid grizzly bear"]] 05:35, 21 June 2009 (UTC) So sorry, Grandpa! I put super glue on your dentures jokingly.. >.<. Too bad you yourself can hardly hear or listen, you're too old to learn anything else and you have nothing left ahead of you to improve upon. Soz again, Grandpa! --BlazingBurdy 06:43, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :Well since you're apparently calling me, and not the person i was gesturing that towards, grandpa, I'm not sending you a birthday gift card for being retarded and still not taking things on a "this could possibly improve you" basis.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"a rabid grizzly bear"]] 11:32, 21 June 2009 (UTC) WHORU? --'Crowels'슴Mc슴Mootles 15:40, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :JOOR DADDEH< DATZ WHO!! Respect my conglomerate, newb! --BlazingBurdy 21:29, 22 June 2009 (UTC) You, sir, are a failure 01:09, 24 June 2009 (UTC) ::And You ma'am, are a big fat va-jay-jay. I eat newbs laik joo 4 b-fast. =9 --BlazingBurdy 04:02, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Ok, you play balance and i'll play balance and you run an r/p and ill run a real ranger and i'll flawless you. This counts for any area of pvp you care to imagine. Reunion 14:23, 9 July 2009 (UTC) how old are you 1-10 17:40, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :Old enough to be your daddy. So, how would you feel about having another baby brother? BlazingBurdy 17:45, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Meh Enrage lunge is better...so is every other ranger build in the RA section.Ajsnuker 01:15, November 21, 2009 (UTC) I almost lol'd but then you broke my failometer. :< ··· Danny Pew '' 22:06, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Now really I try to pretend that most people around here aren't ''literally retarded, but you sound like a 14-year-old with Down syndrome. Stop it, please. I don't want to have to stop loving you. ··· Danny Pew '' 02:27, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :Wait you love him? You just lost about 1000 internets. Sorry bbz. 'Pimpstrong ' 03:30, November 30, 2009 (UTC) ::You both just got trolled. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 10:10, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :::Actually, you're wrong. '···''' Danny Pew '' 18:44, November 30, 2009 (UTC) ::::He's either that, or, as you say amazingly retarded. Probably both. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 20:22, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :::::man you gais is so cool! ::::::Saint is both. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 20:26, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Let's be nice, now. It's not his fault he doesn't understand social interaction. It's the autism's fault. '···''' Danny Pew '' 20:27, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :::::::I'm sorry, Saint. Friends? --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 20:28, November 30, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::plz let me in ur group of kool kids :( we can smoke and drink and be cool together i swear!!! :::::::::I'm an absolutist, but you can always suck my dick. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 21:18, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Sofa king MANLY of ya'll to flame me while I was blocked by Frost! Guess that's how admin's do, despite being e-mailed and shown the BULLSH*T that's been happening on my talk page. Next time, try standing the heat instead of Blocking + Trolling like a bunch of phuxxing spineless clowns. --BlazingBurdy 01:50, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :lol fail 'Pimpstrong ' 01:53, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::If you're referring to their cowardly womanly tactics, YES. --BlazingBurdy 01:53, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :::no i was referring to your /rant, and you in general actually 'Pimpstrong ' 01:54, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::Well in that case, you're severely mistaken my good sir! I don't block + troll my opponents. --BlazingBurdy 01:55, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :::::Because you can't 'Pimpstrong ' 01:58, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::::But they sure can because they're PRO at being a buncha p*ssies! It can all be sumed up into two words: NO BACKBONE. --BlazingBurdy 02:03, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :::::::And you censor yourself, which is fucking lol. Life Guardian 02:05, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Because the spineless patrol will block me again for doing basically the same shit as ya'll are, except they'll just block me and not ya'll. SOFA KING MANLY. --BlazingBurdy 02:27, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::lol, if i wrote "big is a n*gger" i would still be banned. its the thought not the missing i. Gringo 02:28, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::big is a fucking nigger furfag cumguzzler 'Pimpstrong ' 02:31, December 4, 2009 (UTC) The term n*gger is a racial slur and is far more severe and punishable than f*ck. F*ck is used very broadly, but too much of it can also constitute a ban. --BlazingBurdy 02:32, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :fuck you you fucking newfag fuckstick suck my fucking huge nigger cock then i'll fucking whack you upside the head with it motherfucker 'Pimpstrong ' 02:33, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::Hey Burdy shut the fuck up if you don't wanna get trolled. We're condescending because you're a fucking autist who spends all your time on a site for an easy game you manage to be bad at and can't troll like a man, even on your own talk page. [[User:Shazam The Assassin|'Shazzy]][[User Talk:Shazam The Assassin|diddles']] 02:36, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :::How about not getting me BLOCKED while trolling up my talkpage like a bunch of FUCKING PUSSIES like you did recently, faggots? Maybe then I wouldn't have to give you guys any shit for being a bunch of fucking PANZIES for QQING and cluttering up the Admin Notice Board to get me blocked while you throw a mother-fucking TROLL PARADE on my talkpage like the fucking LITTLE GIRLS you all seem to be! Manly? I MOTHER-FUCKING THINK NOT. Faggots. Oh, and go ahead and direct that "urbaed" comment to my fucking Glad5 x2, Hero3, Comm5 and 2, and Champ1. kthnk fagz.--BlazingBurdy 02:41, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::ahahhahahahhaa you said those titles like you were bragging hahahahahahahaha - the kid who rapes your RA farmed titles. :::::Sign ur comments, you terrible troll YOU! --BlazingBurdy 02:46, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::::fix'd. Gringo 02:48, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :::::::HEY LOOK I'M TRYING TO FLEX MY EPEEN BY SAYING I HAVE MEDIOCRE TITLES IN A DEAD GAME IM PROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 'Pimpstrong ' 02:55, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Me thinks Burdy needs to read rule 14. However, it would be much more hilarious if he didnt. Life Guardian 02:59, December 4, 2009 (UTC) You all preach to me about rules, yet you all QQ on the Admin Notice Board after having breached the rules yourselves! To top that, the Admin take YA'LLS SIDE and don't block you, but instead allow you to continue trolling up MY talkpage instead! PvX Admin's DA BESTEST! --BlazingBurdy 03:02, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :Instead of trolling, I shall make you look stupid using logic. Rule 14 isn't a rule of pvx, it is a rule of the internet. Confusing the 2 is just dumb. Posting BAWWWW on the AN is not QQing, it's called trolling. There are no admins online right now, how the fuck are they taking our side? I am willing to bet when Phen logs on he will ban all of us because Phen is awesome like that. Also, if any of you niggers say I got trolled or something, then suck a dick. 'Pimpstrong ' 03:06, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::Cuz Phen has double-standards. Fucking pathetic if you ask me! I bet you all won't even get touched and will let ya'll continue trolling up my talkpage. It's PvX Admin's policy, it seems. --BlazingBurdy 03:08, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :::Pretty sure Phen has no problem banning me, check my block log lol. 'Pimpstrong ' 03:09, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::i am a huge faggot please rape my face --BlazingBurdy 03:11, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::you worked out that the admins here suck. grats Gringo 03:37, December 4, 2009 (UTC) you really are autistic, aren't you? i mean, it's either that or you're an emotional preteen who gets shunned by the popular kids. i'd rather think it's the first one, myself. at least it's not your fault then. '···''' Danny Pew '' 03:48, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :..and the WINNER... of the 2009 PVX Trollfag Award goes toooooo! --BlazingBurdy 03:51, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::Danny was here for one comment and gets the Trollfag award? Biased judges imo, but congrats to brave danny for his accomplishment! Life Guardian 03:53, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :::Did burdy just flaunt a hero battles title?--Relyk 04:13, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::and a hero3 title. bambi = skill Gringo 04:18, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :::::titles are srs bsns--Relyk 04:31, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Fuck m an, i almost have r3 and i've HA'd for srs bsns like twice. Life Guardian 04:36, December 4, 2009 (UTC) tl;dr /popcorn --TahiriVeila 04:53, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Hi Good evening Blazing. What you should notice is that you, along with several other people, have earned yourself bans because of your actions here. I based the length of these bans on the actions here, so you should notice that your ban is by far the longest. In the future, I would recommend that you don't test my patience or the patience of our other admins. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 05:05, 4 December 2009 on a/w coward why bring crit eye? the recharges on death blossom and exhausting are pretty high, and having another dual attack does more damage and recharges coward more quickly then auto attacking with crit eye up. its a 5-5 build, and you knocked it out of great. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by Gringo ( ) . 17:49, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :Hello, Mr. Burdy. Please remove your vote. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 18:01, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ::Why? --BlazingBurdy 22:27, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :::Because you clearly do not understand that you are bad and/or wrong. ··· Danny Hates Snow 22:34, 15 December 2009 (UTC) ::::Cuz you're sofa king right, and the master of the universe, and God! /endsarcasm --BlazingBurdy 22:36, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :::::Actually, I'm just the leader of the Cool Kids. But I am right, regardless. ··· Danny Hates Snow 22:38, 15 December 2009 (UTC) :::::Your current vote is still not very accurate to be honest. Critical Strike is a dual attack so it hits twice (duh) so it's double the damage of Moebius and you are guarenteed to gain 12 energy (that's a net gain of 7 energy every 6 seconds or 35 energy every 30 seconds(the recharge of Critical Eye)). Also if you took Moebius you obviously can't take "Coward!". Furthermore, it has been discussed extensively that the fast activating attack chain of Jagged, Fox Fangs, Death Blossom produces higher DPS than Death Blossom, Moebius. That is all. Good day. Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|''talk]] 22:46, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::::math is hard. '···''' Danny Hates Snow 22:52, 15 December 2009 (UTC) :::::::Fine. Crit. Eye should still be listed under variants as 2nd option, though. --BlazingBurdy 01:05, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::^ if that will make everyone shut up, then i agree. ··· Danny Hates Snow 04:56, 16 December 2009 (UTC) ::::::::I think someone counted that as a loss of 10dps. That's a hell lotta. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 08:58, December 16, 2009 (UTC) I'm late to the bandwagon My hombres Danny and PimpStrongNiggerTheTf2Baddie have already basically said this, but I've just seen a load of your posts. You're fucking terrible, you're all of about 13, you're retarded and you should sit back, shut the fuck up and listen to guys who know a shitton more about this dead game than you do. kthx. pce. NAPALM IS ACTUALLY FUCKING ALIVE 09:36, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :Hello, Nappy. Happy 14! :> --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 10:47, December 18, 2009 (UTC) ::No, you're just a common troll who gets away with trolling cuz ur in a dedd game's wiki, and no1 cares anymore. Flame in 3,2,1 --BlazingBurdy 03:11, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :::Shut the fuck up. You'll never be the man your mother is. šBenTbh› 03:17, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ::: He actually gets away with it because he proxies, but w/e Life Guardian 03:18, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :::To back up what Life said, he's a perma banned user that proxied to make that edit, and that ip got banned in about 5 seconds after he made that edit. I know it doesn't matter, but it makes you look dumb so why not say it :O — 03:23, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ::::I see nothing more than T R O L L behind every post, in big, bold fucking letters. --BlazingBurdy 03:35, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :::::http://jenden.us/storage/JD/img/cool_story_bro.jpg — 03:39, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ::::::you seem to think these pics you post are funny thunda. take them back to 4chan. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Gringo (talk • ) (UTC). 03:43, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :::::::http://jenden.us/storage/JD/img/cool_story_bro.jpg — 03:45, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Alright, that's enough baiting for one night. Move on to something else (I personally recommend GWW). [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 04:10, 21 December 2009 :I'm currently banned on GWW :O — 04:13, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ::GWGuru? [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 04:15, 21 December 2009 ::4chan? ur fav. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Gringo (talk • ) (UTC). 04:16, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :::I haven't actually gone to 4chan in a few months, I get linked there every now and then, but haven't actually went there myself. — 04:18, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ::::4chan didn't die of cancer? [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 04:19, 21 December 2009 :::::It did, but it's still there. — 04:24, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ::::::posting that on pvx :D —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Gringo (talk • ) (UTC). 04:24, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :::::::recognizing that on pvx? :< ··· Danny Hates Snow 05:22, 21 December 2009 (UTC) ::::::::OH FUCK WAIT A MINUTE HAHA. That's right. That meme spread across the internet faster than AIDS across Africa, so your point is void. ··· Danny Hates Snow 05:23, 21 December 2009 (UTC) Burdy, you actually had that one coming for trying to act cool without having any support behind your "flaming", and not knowing who Napalm is. --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 09:37, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :What Chaos is saying is that you should stop making an ass out of yourself because you have a poor sense of humor and no one has any reason to like you yet. Once we like you, then you can make an ass out of yourself and we might actually listen and/or care about what you have to say. Anger doesn't get you anywhere around here. ··· Danny Hates Snow 09:41, 21 December 2009 (UTC) ::Even if he put it in an offensive way, he's right. And anger definitely gets you nowhere here. --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 11:02, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :::If ya'll were the last people on earth (including myself), I'd shoot you all in the head for the greater good. A world's better alone than malaccompanied TROLLS. --BlazingBurdy 15:44, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :::: I'm a rather pleasant person IRL, just quite weird, and ones IQ is directly proportional to how well one understands me, so if you're very retarded (average), you'll find me "stupid and annoying", and I'll probably freak you out. But I don't think it matters if there are no women anyways. --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 15:51, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :::::wat? - Athrun[[User talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] - 17:01, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Last warning guys. Leave him alone. As far as I can tell, he hasn't contributed outside of this page in a while, so give him a chance to mess up before flaming him. Blazing, you may consider archiving as well. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 15:48, 21 December 2009 :After this one, you ec'd me and imma let me finnish :< --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 15:51, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ::Dunno how to archive, don't care to tbh.. And G f'ing G for blatently showing these goons how to score me a ban while bending the rules for them like the world's most flexible human straight outta the guinness book. GJ paving the way for the future of PvX, banning anyone not in ya'lls retarded cliques, trolling others, trolling your own talk pages, etc.. --BlazingBurdy 15:59, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :::I'm sorry, what? [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 16:01, 21 December 2009 Hi, don't edit other people's comments. We have a quote template for a reason. And obviously that statement was defending you, not incriminating you. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 16:12, 21 December 2009 :Dear Karate Jesus, :You lie. You're hiding behind your wall of diplomacy, but you don't seem to understand that anyone with half a brain can see that. Diplomacy: It's like telling a dog to sit while you pick up a stone nearby. --BlazingBurdy 16:17, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ::Blazing, I will do my best to explain this in plain English...because obviously, you're not getting it. Things here don't work like other places or wikis. If I had told everyone on your page to "Fuck off" (even in politer words), that would have only caused more problems for you. However, instead, I told them to get off this page and not come back unless they had reasoning to bug you. I didn't give them a license to do anything. I merely told them to give you the same opportunity that we give everyone around here. ::However, you seem to be one of the "OMFG PvX ARE LEETISTS!" kinds of persons, so I'll be as blunt as I can. Get the fuck off your high horse, or you can take a break. Understand now? [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 16:21, 21 December 2009 :::KJ is actually a very friendly admin, I myself don't think I've trolled you here, Danny was making a point, Nappy just appeared to post a random comment but didn't troll you. Not even Thunda was trolling you before it was called for. --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 16:27, December 21, 2009 (UTC) You guys are riding on your own high horse, and you ARE 1337ists! Be blunt, baby! Cuz I can be about it, too. Take a break? Feel free to use your banning skills cuz this games' dedd, and so is this site. Nothing new in so many months, and I have a good fucking feeling it'll stay this way matter ho many $10 garbage items are bought at NCSoft's store. The ycall them Soft for a reason, I'm sure, too! They've focused on their shit game Aion and have locked GW1 in the basement for good. Enjoy trolling each other on PvX, and go for it KJ, I don't give a fuck anymore. I could proxy and bypass your power-tripping, too.. but I'm not gonna waste my time with it, because ya'll just ain't worth my time. You're all a dedd end in a dedd game, so enjoy yourselves and your Trollscapades as muh as possible. You all bear no meaning, so rot alone, trolling each other in this dedd wiki! I make my own builds anyway, and don't need this site for shit, tbh. --[[User:BlazingBurdy|BlazingBurdy] 16:52, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :If you really want to quit the wiki, feel free to request a perma-ban. You can always have it undone later. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 16:54, 21 December 2009 :KANNST DU DEIN MAUL HALTEN BITTE, DU SPAST? --Crow 17:02, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ::Um.."CAN YOU PLEASE KEEP YOUR FOOT, you idiout" the google translate lost something there. At BB stop being one....yes pronouce the letters one at a time. B B. Go get your soother and relax. OR leave...idc. End result is you have to grow up some day.----[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 17:23, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :::Cuz you would REALLY undo my perma, amirite? I'd might as well play the lotto. @ Crow: Urmom, Cuz I dunno German! @ X, STFU! I don't respond well to trolls... And L2Spell Idiot = Idiot ≠ Idiout ≠ Idiot = Idiot. --BlazingBurdy 17:35, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ::::You cry way too much. NO WORRIES I will stop posting. Still can't believe you bait so much and don't take sound advice.----[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 17:42, December 21, 2009 (UTC)